All The Memories
by infinitefalling
Summary: Before they were Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin, this girls were named Maia and Alexis and lived in an orphanage, loving each other as girlfriends. 10 years later they meet again on their Junior year on Rosewood Day. What will happen when they find out that they knew each other ten years ago? I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Spanna shipping,
1. Introduction

_A/N: I dreamt about this a couple of nights ago and I wrote down it with more details. Of course this will have more chapters, by now I wanted to explain few things of these two girls. Please review if you liked it or if you have ideas to improve this story! :) Sorry for the lack of details and grammar mistales, now I'm sick and I don't feel 100% okay to complete or correct them._

* * *

"How is she?" Asked a young nurse when she saw a little brunette girl been carried quickly through the Rosewood Community Hospital with her clothes soaking with blood and unconscious. Maia Bennett was the only survivor of a violent car crash at Rosewood Town entrance and she was an orphan now. Her parents Claire and Garrett Bennett died when their car collided head with a truck. She was beaten by a car and now the doctors were trying to save her from death. Few days later, Maia was okay and without serious sequelae, recovering faster. When she woke up a week later of the crash, her head hurt much and her hands too.

The young nurse who attended Maia was called Camila and when she saw Maia concious, she smiled at her and gave her a lovely gaze, calling the doctor. A tall man called John was Maia's doctor and examined the body of the little brunette, nodding that everything was okay.

"Maia, you can leave the hospital by now, but you can't go to your home" Said doctor John with a serious tone, worried about the little one.

"Why? Mommy and Daddy should be there" She answered puzzled about what she heard.

"Oh, darling, let me explain you" Camila mumbled taking Maia's hands and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Mommy and Daddy... Are two little angels now, God have them with him and they're missing you so much..." The nurse said, stopping talk while Maia started to cry sad.

She knew that now she was an orphan and it wasn't a good thing. Now she was alone, no one would take care of her, feed her, play with her... That was a scary thing. Then she thought about "Home Alone" movie and she sighed, she could live like Kevin McCallister until she grow up, couldn't she? But then she realized that she will need someone to live with, no matter what happened. Out of her parents, she didn't have any family.

Camila suddelny thought on something for Maia and looked to the child's eyes. "Darling, do you have more family?" Asked the nurse taking one Maia's hands.

Maia only denied with her head and Camila hugged her, carising her hair. "I see.. Well, I want to take you home, but I'm not ready to rise a child, so I'm thinking of an orphanage for you. What do you think?" She mumbled in Maia's ear.

"An orphanage? Why? I could live like Kevin McCallister" The little girl answered shrugging her shoulders.

"No, it was a movie Maia, you can't live alone forever. Also you need a place where they give you love and who knows? A good family could adopt you" Commented Camila pulling apart and smiling to Maia. She only nodded.

"Okay" Maia agreeded to go to go to Rosewood's Orphanage, a bit nervous.

* * *

Two weeks later and completely recovered, Camila bought some clothes for Maia: 2 dresses, 3 pairs of underwear, three skirts, an anorak, a jeans jacket, 3 pairs of socks, 4 shirts and 2 pairs of shoes. Maia got dressed and together packed the things of the little girl. Then, they walked hand in hand out of the Community Hospital and get on Camila's car; driving to the orphanage.

"I'm scared" Mumbled Maia looking through the window.

"Oh sweetie, don't be scared, it's a wonderful place. One of my cousins was adopted from there and she was sad when she had to leave their friends, it was her family and now she goes to visit them often" Camila answered touching one of the girl's hand with a calming tone on her voice.

"Okay" Maia nodded and the rest of the journey was in complete silence, only the radio playing some hot songs of 90's.

After 45 minutes driving, they arrived to a big antique building. "Rosewood Orphanage" was written in big beautiful letters and some kids were playing outside very happy. They looked very happy and that made Maia smile a bit. She and Camila walked and entered to the place, talking with an old woman while Maia played with her favourite doll.

"So we have a new girl, don't we? Welcome, darling. I'm Mrs. Martha Wright, call me Mrs. Wright sweetheart" The woman looked Maia and she smiled a bit.

"Okay Mrs. Wright" The girl answered and Camila hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"Maia... I'll miss you a lot, I hope someday we could meet again honey" Murmured Camila pulling apart from Maia. The little girl was crying too, sad because she bonded to the young woman.

"I'll miss you too Camila, can we mail each other?" Asked Maia crying very sad.

"Yes we can, if Mrs. Wright don't mind" Camila nodded and Mrs. Wright nodded too.

"You can mail each other, I see you have a strong bond" The woman said taking Maia's bag and dropped to her new room.

"Okay, I'll try to come to see you often as I can and I'll come with my cousin, right? It's a pinky promise. I love you" Whispered Camila hugging again Maia and wipped her tears.

"I'll wait for you and I love you too... See you soon" Maia replied taking Mrs. Wright hand and waved while Camila walked away.

* * *

"Here's your room darling" Mrs. Wright showed a room with four beds and walls painted with pale pink and pastel purple small hearts. The room was set with stuffed animals, dolls, some books, a special table for doing homework or draw, a cupboard for the four girls, a medium sized window and a closet. The bedding stuff was all pink and light blue with flowers and stars, something very beautiful, delicate and a bit luxuorious. Fortunately, that orphanage was in a richer town and all the inhabitants of Rosewood always gave huge amounts of money, so the kids were living with good conditions of life.

"It's beautiful" Maia mumbled walking across the place and chosen the bed at the top left of the door.

"Do you want that bed? It's yours, you and Alexis are similar in that way" Smiled Mrs. Wright, unpacking Maia stuff and putting it on the closet and cupbard. Then she picked a yellow sticked and sticked on the drawer, writing Maia's name in it. "Maia Bennett, here's your own drawer sweetie. And here's your key, be sure you lock it after removing or inserting something there" Mrs. Wright handed a key to Maia and kissed her forehead. "Now your roommate will come here. I hope you get along with her, she's a bit shy"

"Okay Mrs. Wright" Maia nodded and the woman left her alone. Few moments later, a blonde little girl entered to the room and gave a surprised gaze to Maia.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The little blonde exclaimed slightly scared when she saw Maia.

"I'm Maia and I'm your new roommate" Explained the little brunette hugging her doll.

"I see... Sorry. I'm Alexis, and you?" Alexis smiled to Maia, looking at her with her big chocolate eyes.

"Maia, nice to meet you Alexis" Answered Maia, waving to her.

"Call me Alex, it's more easy"

"Okay. Is this place good?" Asked Maia curious.

"Good? This is the best orphanage of Pensylvannia! And one of the best of US, we're lucky to be here" Alexis smirked and they heard a ringing bell. "We must have dinner now, you come? Today we'll have chili with meat" The blonde spoke getting down of the bed and offering her hand to Maia. The brunette reached down of her bead and they walked to the dining room sitting together. A woman served two dishes with chili and meat for them; then they ate an apple together with chocolate chips and went upstairs to brush their teeth and sleep.

* * *

A month later, Maia and Alexis were playing hide and seek in one of the hallways of the orphanage, when Mrs. Wright called Maia. Immediately the little blonde went where the old woman was, curious about what she had called her.  
"Maia, this is for you." Mrs. Wright handed her an envelope with a letter from Camila and the girl smiled wide, running to her room to read it, shouting thanks to the lady. After reading it, she dried her happiness tears with the sleeve of her cardigan. It was nice to know that her friend now was the Head Nurse at the Community Hospital and she had a boyfriend. Maia took a piece of paper, a pen and started to write to her friend, telling everything that she had lived up until then on the orphanage, Maia wrote about Alexis, Mrs. Wright, Ms. Hubbard (her English teacher), the other kids, what they did there, everything that she thought Camila must knew. Then, she put the paper in an envelope, wrote the adress of the woman and gave it to Mrs. Wright, who will mail it soon as possible.

* * *

Maia was used to live in the orphanage and went to the school what was there. Six months ago, she had a different live but now she didn't complain of where she was living. And what happened with Alexis. Now they were the best friends in the whole world, shared everything, even the nights between the arms of the other girl. They started to sleep together after three months of sharing room and also, they were girlfriends; but they didn't kiss in front of anyone, just they walked hand in hand everywhere and sometimes they hugged in public. In their bedroom they played to had a family with their stuffed animals and dolls, pretending that the room was their house and their toys, their family. Life was okay for them, but one weekend, everything seems to change when the Hastings marriage went to the orphanage and wanted to adopt Maia.

Hastings family was a small group: Peter and Veronica Hastings and their only girl, Melissa, who will become Maia's sister. They were English and lived in London, in a huge millionaire neighborhood. After searching in every England orphanage and taking advantage that they had to do a business trip on Piladelphia, they visited Rosewood's Orphanage, with a suggestion of one waiter of a expensive restaurant where they had dinner. Veronica liked Maia at first sight: she was cute, polite, well mannered, a bit skinny, looked a like to Peter and his wife and she had a perfect age: seven years. The only thing that they didn't liked was her name. If they will adopt her, she must change her name into Spencer, Spencer Jill Hastings. Maia accepted, excited to live in London and have a new life, but when she realized that Alexis won't be there with her, she felt a bit sad for that.

* * *

"You can't go to London Maia! I'll miss you so much and nobody will hug me if I'm sad as you do!" Alexis cried, hugging her girlfriend, who was crying hard on the blonde's shoulder.

"I must Alex, remember that I love you" The little brunette cried too, taking Alexis hands and kissed them, trying to be strong enough.

"I love you too... Mail me often" Comanded Alexis, making Maia nod and the brunette walked away.

"Uh-huh, I'll do, bye Alex" Answered Maia walking with her new parents, as Alexis cried, hugging the anorak of Maia, who give it to her as a sort of reminder of herself and their love. Maia had a ring of Alexis and she wore it often.

And with that goodbye on a rainy night, Maia, now called Spencer Jill Hastings, left the orphanage and US forever... At least she thought she would never again on her native country.

* * *

Alexis cried for days and she was sad. The days passed and anyone wanted to adopt her, until on a weekend in which potential parents went to see the children to the orphanage, Ashley Marin saw Alexis crying in a branch of a tree. The woman borrowed a small ladder, and with her arms hugged the little blonde girl tight, trying to make her stop crying. Suddenly, in that woman's arms, Alexis felt like in home. Mrs. Wright talked with Ashley, who wanted to adopt Alexis, with the condition that she must change her name into Hanna Marin, as she and her husband wanted. The old woman talked to Alexis, who agreed immediately.

A couple of weeks later, Ashley and Alexis (now called Hanna Marin) left the orphanage hand in hand, driving to Rosewood's rich people neighborhood: Bridgewater Terrace; where Ashley and her husband Tom lived for years. They were millionaire too, and now Hanna was ready to live a rich girl life as she always dreamed, but she didn't know that her new "parents" were planning to getting divorced... Also, she barely knew Tom and he knew Hanna barely too.

And Hanna soon will know that Tom Marin was a real monster and why...


	2. New name, new life

_**A/N**__: Thanks for the reviews and favs! I'm happy that you liked the first chapter. For your information, in the next chapters you'll see how the girls are slowly getting used to their new lives and how they deal with the pain of being separated. _

_**This chapter has a trigger of rape, read it under your risk.**_

_Also, Ashley Marin will be the bachelor name of Hanna's mom in this history ;) Now, let's read. Review's are important, please review this if you liked it! :)_

* * *

_November 17th, 2003. _  
_Philadelphia International Airport._  
_08:12 am_

"Spencer, do you have all that you need?" Peter Hastings asked to her new daughter, a bit worried that she had forgot something on the hotel.

"Yes Daddy" She answered with a nod, handing him her passport, her ID and the documents she needed to fly to London.

"Perfect Spence, you're being responsible as a Hastings must be" Her father stated with a small smile to the little girl, who felt happy with herself. Being recognized as part of the family meant a lot to her, because she was trying her best to fit with them.

Moments later, Veronica arrived with two coffee cups filled with strong and warm coffee, giving one to her husband and looked to Spencer.

"Spencer, would you like to buy something before we board the plane? Maybe candies or a magazine..." Proposed the woman and without ending what she wanted to state, the little brunette took her hand mumbling a "yes".

Hand in hand, Veronica and Spencer walked to a near shop, they walked inside and the little girl picked up some magazines for children, a coloring book with pencils and sharpener, two pink Hubba Bubba bubblegum tape, a cold Dr. Pepper bottle, a Cheetos bag, a chocolate bar and also, a bag full of candies. Veronica laughed when she saw Spencer's arms trying to hold all that stuff and she bought it without hesitation. Then, they left the store and walked back to the spot where Peter was, picked up their luggage and went to the check-in place. After doing that, they moved to the place where their luggage will be loaded on the airplane travelling to London.

After that, the three Hastings walked to the security control, where they checked evertything what they had. Then, with their stuff on the hands, finally they entered the plane and sat on their own seats, expecting to have a nice 7 hours flight to London. Spencer couldn't deny that she was truly excited to arrive soon to England, she sensed that her life would be so cool there.

* * *

_November 17th, 2003. _  
_Marin's Mansion, Bridgewater Terrace, Rosewood, Philadelphia._  
_19:26 pm_

_"Welcome home Hanna"_ The little blonde read a cartel with that written in pink letters and hanged at the Marin's living room, where also Ashley bought a delicious dinner for her, Hanna and Tom Marin. Hanna hugged her mom with a wide smile, that gesture really made her feel in home.  
Few minutes later, Tom Marin arrived home and he saw Hanna watching television, while Ashley was drinking a glass of grape juice, trying to not drink alcohol in front of her daughter.

"Ashley! Who is she?" The man inquired a bit angry when he saw his new child.

"She's Hanna, don´t you remember? I told you that she arrived today to home!" Ashley answered sightly irritated with her husband.

"I see. You blonde, come here" Tom commanded and Hanna walked quickly to where Tom was standing, her body was shaking of nerves.

"What's your name?" He asked with a serious tone on his voice.

"H-Hanna M-Marin" Replied the girl with fear, avoiding contact eye with the man.

"Okay, I'm Tom, and in this house you'll do what I say, right? If you don't, I'll get you back to the orphanage and you'll be poor and alone all your filthy life" Mumbled Tom, spitting on her face with his saliva and looking the girl as she was a waste of space and leaving Hanna frozen.

"O-Okay" Answered Hanna, trying to not cry. Ashley was so sweet and nice to her, why Tom not? She really desired to know that.

Ashley called them to dinner and immediately Hanna sat down to her mother side, hoping that Tom won't get angry with that. While they eat the food, Tom asked Hanna many things, making her feel incommodious. It was an awkward situation and Ashley hoped her husband change with Hanna soon. Then, the dessert arrived: a three berry shortcake with chocolate sauce. The dessert was so delicious that Hanna ate three slices, because she never ate something so delicious before.

"Did your did not eat at the orphanage now you're eating like a hungry pig?" Tom asked Hanna, causing her drop her fork.

"Tom Marin! You're such an evil person... Don't listen to him" His wife hugged Hanna, who now was down and she asked to leave the room. Ashley let her and the little blonde walked to her own bedroom, lied on the bed and started to cry. She didn't know that Tom Marin will make her living a real hell and she missed so much to Maia, who now was Spencer.

"It's the truth Ashley, if she eats like that, she'll be a piggy soon. It would be a shame for me to have a fat daughter" He said nonchalantly, while Ashley walked to Hanna's room.

* * *

Days passed and Tom didn't changed with Hanna. He teased her in every possible way, but when Social Service inspectors visited the Marin's mansion, he pretended to love her daughter a lot, so the inspectors couldn't do anything that liking him. Ashley and Hanna were angry with that people, but something unexpected happened.

Tom arrived to home earlier and Ashley was on a business trip in New York. Hanna was being babysitted for a teenager who studied Art at Hollis. Her dad paid to the babysitter and after the teenager leave the house, he took her daughter's arm and pulled her to the stairs, quickly getting upstairs.

"You'll learn what means being a Marin's daughter, you little shit" He fumed pushing the little blonde to an empty bedroom and immediately he ripped Hanna's clothes.

"Daddy no, please! I'll be a good girl, I promise" Hanna cried desperate, but Tom beaten her face and pushed her to the bed, unbuckling his belt and he removed his boxers, showing to her daughter his member.

"You must learn that good girls make her Daddys happy" Tom answered ripping Hanna's underwear, while she was crying and screaming in pain and despair, hoping someone will hear what was happening on that room.

Ashley quietly arrived to home when she spotted Tom's car on the driveway. She opened the door without making noise, trying to hear what it sounded like Hanna's loud bawls of pain. Quickly she did her way upstairs, terrified for what she saw: Tom was raping his adopted daughter and Hanna cried with all her strength of her little lungs. Her blood boiled on rage and she picked up a chair, walked to the room without doing a sound and breaking it in his back with all her strength. Tom Marin fell unconscious to the floor and Ashley hugged her daughter, who was crying hard.

"Baby, Mommy's here, shhhh" The woman cooed holding Hanna in her arms and she had to hold her tears while she called to the police.

Ten minutes later, Rosewood's police arrived to Marin's mansion and Ashley told everything she saw. Hanna was in shock and she didn't said a word. After taking Tom to the Community Hospital, Hanna went there too for do rape tests. All were positive by misfortune of Tom and the police arrested him by the carge of rape. Ashley called her lawyer to start the paperwork for divorce, a demand for all Tom's money and possesions; also she wanted for Tom the electric chair sentence or something similar.

"He must pay for what she did to my daughter, nobody touch Hanna" The woman snapped at the phone to her lawyers.

Hanna fainted after the rape tests in the hospital, so she spent the night there, guarded by nursers and police while Ashley went to her house and picked up clothes and her daughter's favourite stuffed animal. Then she was back in the hospital, handed the animal to Hanna and they tried to sleep; but Hanna yelled every time she closed her eyes, remembering what happened with her father and crying. Her mom was worried about Hanna, feeling unable to do anything helpful to the blonde by now.

* * *

After a bit more than seven hours of flight, Spencer Hastings fnally landed on London, very excited and high on sugar, thanks to the candies she ate during the flight. The brunette ran to the luggage claim spot, waiting to pick up a purple and white polka dot suitcase, what belonged to her. She saw a lot of suitcases, and then, her suitcase appeared; so she took it and with help of her parents, now she got it on her hands. Veronica and Peter did the same with their luggage and then, the Hastings family walked to the exit, where all Hastings were waiting to meet Spencer.

Spencer saw a bunch of fine and distinguished people who knew each other, thinking they were the Hastings family and she was wright. Nana Hastings walked to greet Peter and Veronica with a hug and then, she looked to the little brunette.

"You're Spencer, aren't you?" The old woman asked to her new grandchild, who nodded with a smile. "Awww, you're so cute! I'm Nana Hastings and this is your family" Nana added, letting Spencer see the group of people. She was the only child between teenagers and adults.

"Spencer" A tall brunette girl said, looking to her with narrow eyes. It was Melissa, the Hastings daughter.

"Hi" The gril mumbled in response.

"I'm Melissa and I'm your sister" Melissa explained with a neutral voice.

"Cool!" Spencer answered hugging her, but Melissa pulled apart Spencer, she was jealous of the new girl.

"Okay, Spencer should know all the family, c'mon sweetie" Veronica took Spencer's hand, while the family talked to her.

It was a huge family for Spencer, but she felt like in home finally, still missing Alexis, who now was Hanna Marin. She wondered what was she doing now, without knowing that her beloved girl was raped for a monster called Tom Marin.


	3. Press Start

_**A/N:**__ I'm glad that you like what I had until now! It's cool to know it and thanks :3_

_Here I included a tradition that we do in Chile for Christmas, but I'll say that Rosew__ood people do it too. Basically after dinner, kids play in their houses; then when it's five minutes before midnight, we go for a walk with them, "looking" for Santa Claus; while someone in home puts all the gifts under the Christmas tree, and when we arrive at home, we say that Santa was there and left all. Then, kids play with their new toys until they fall asleep._

_I have to say: review if you like this story and tell me how I can improve it please._

_Today this is most about Hanna (and a bit short, I know ;_;); soon we'll have something with Spencer. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

_December 24th, 2003_

_After 22:00 pm_

_Marin's new house, Rosewood, Philadelphia._

After moving from their mansion in Bridgewater Terrace, Hanna and Ashley are now on a dinner with Ashley's family on their house. Ashley decided to invite her mother, father, cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces and relatives for Christmas. The house was full of people and Hanna liked it. Everyone asked her what she asked to Santa for Christmas and how she was doing at school. Hanna was doing her year of school at home after her _"incident"_ with Tom, because she was so shy to meet new people.

The dinner was delicious: roasted turkey filled with apples and berries, meat pie, fish fingers with cheese, different kinds of salads and sauces. Mama Marin (Hanna's granny) talked to her family, asking to cheer in the honor of Ashley and Hanna; all agreed and the sound of crashing glasses with a _"for Ashley and Hanna!"_ echoed in the dinning room of Marin's house.

Marina, Rhea and John (Hanna's little cousins) left the table first and asked Hanna if she joined to them. The little blonde agreed and walked with the children to the hall, picking up their coats, boots, gloves and wool hats. Ashley and her sister Marissa laughed, looking how hurry were the kids to get the walk before Santa _"arrived"_ to home and left the gifts under the Christmas tree. They left the dinning room with more Hanna's cousins, making sure that everyone was well wrapped. Ashley opened her house door and all the kids started to walk quickly in their _"Santa Hunt"_. All the kids in neighborhood were doing the same, looking under trees, cars, bushes, over sidewalks, roofs, etc. Suddenly, Marissa's phone buzzed with a message of her husband saying that _"Santa just arrived"_.

"Kids! Guess what?" She yelled to the children, who looked her with expectation. "Santa arrived home!"

"Yaaaaay! Let's go!" Hanna and her cousins ran quickly to Marin's house, direct to the living room, where under the tree, a lot of presents were on the floor and armchairs; the Christmas socks were filled with little toys and candies and the food they left for Santa wasn't there.

Hanna unwrapped her first gift: A new dolls house. Then, she unwrapped new dolls, fake makeup, princess costumes, a laptop for her, a bike, skates and clothes from Oscar de la Renta, Ralph Lauren, Young Versace, Kenzo and Dior. She was happy, more than happy and her family noticed it; feeling relieved that, for a moment, the little blonde forget everything bad that had happened in her life.

* * *

_December 25th, 2003_

_08:00 am_

_Hastings' Penthouse, Sloane Street, London._

"Santa was here!" Spencer shouted when she woke up and walked to the living room, seeing all the gifts from him. "Melissa, Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Santa came!"

The little brunette quickly ran to the tree, looking for the gifts with her name written on the gift tags. Santa left for her a complete field hockey gear, new dolls, clothes, Christmas candies and new books. Spencer was a nerdy just like Melissa, having the best marks of her grade and follwing her steps.

Peter and Veronica were glad that their daughters were bonding so well, even if they competed for their love and appreciation. Melissa and Spencer sometimes had fights, but then, they forgot about them and everything turned into normality.

* * *

_February 3rd, 2004_

_10:00 am_

_Philadelphia Court, Family Division_

"I hope he get rotten on jail" Mumbled Ashley Marin to her lawyers group while Tom Marin walked where the judges were, with his hands cuffed and dressed in an orange uniform of Eastern State Penitentiary. She just wanted to punch him until he died, but penitentiary people will punish him hard; if there is something that generally don't like the other criminals, are men who rape or murder children.  
The judge and the jury entered to the room and looked with disgust Tom. Then, they sat down and started to read all the accusations Tom had. Hanna wasn't his only victim, also 29 girls between 6 to 9 years accused Tom of raped them. And after rape tests, all the accusations were true. Ashley was horrified, she married to a real monster for ten years and she didn't noticed it. A long investigation to multiple rape accusations in Rosewood, families and victims testimonies and proof against Thomas Marin gathered by investigators, determined that he was guilty of all of the rapes he had been accused.

Many local and national journalists were covering the trial, but they were banned to show Ashley, Hanna or any of the victims, because the court ordered it. When Hanna was called to tell what happened, her eyes were filled with tears; so Ashley held her daughter in her arms and the little blonde girl started to talk.

"He punched me in my face because I had to _'learn what means being a Marin's daughter'_ and also that I'm a _'little shit_'" At this point, Hanna started to cry, but she breathed and sighed. "Then he pushed me to the stairs, made me go upstairs and... He pulled me to an empty bedroom, punched me again and... He ripped my clothes laughing... Everything is blur, but it hurt so much..." Hanna cried yelling a bit, so Ashley cooed on her ear. "And mommy saved me breaking a chair on his back... It hurt a lot" She finally stated. The judge and jury nodded almost crying and let her go.

Finally, the judge stood up after 16 hours of the trial, looking at the people in the room.

"Thomas Mark Marin is convicted of rape to thirty girls on Rosewood Town, included her daughter H.M. It will be sentenced to life imprisonment without any benefits or possibility to be free." Were judge's words for Tom Marin. Immediately, the court guards took him away and Ashley and Hanna leave the room as fast as they could.

The press was desperate to have more details about everything that happened, so the judge related few things, while Hanna and Ashley left the court. Ashley smiled to her daughter, kissing her forehead with a huge smile. "We won, he will be punished forever baby, you can be calm sweetheart, he won't bother you again" She cooed, still having Hanna in her arms. It was just a fresh start for Hanna, Ashley and all Tom's victims.


	4. First Collide

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not writing this before, but I started my classes on Monday, so now I have free time and could update this fanfic.  
I decided to jump to 2011, just to do an advance with Spencer and Hanna nowadays. Also, I've changed many things as let Alison (and her twin sister in PLL's books, Courtney) stay in Rosewood and Rosewood High is Rosewood Day, just like in books (and all the girls are dating each other, omg). Enjoy and please review if you like this, I'm very grateful for the reviews that you left here, really. You all are awesome! ;)

Btw, excuse me for the mistakes, I'm kinda sleepy.

* * *

_London Heathrow Airport, England._  
_September 5th, 2011_  
_04:00 am._

"Melissa, Spencer! Move girls, we are just in time to boarding the plane!" Veronica Hastings hurried up her two daughters while they were fighting with their hand luggage. The two tall brunette girls had in their hands special bags for hats and laptops, because they knew how the airport people used to suit the luggage without care. They just arrived to the place where security checked their tickets and then, they were sitting in the plane, first class of course. Hastings never accepted to travel in economic class.

"Hey prat, they won't hurt your beloved hats there" Melissa laughed to Spencer, explaining that the luggage people won't throw her hats in a random place.

"Shut up berk, you have no idea" Spencer replied laughing too. They loved to call each other with British insults and their parents didn't realize that they were saying 'bad words'.

The plane lift off the ground and the skinny brunette mumbled a sad 'good bye' to her country. Spencer was very upset to move to US again, specially that she will be back in Rosewood, as her fathers stated. But she couldn't do much to stay, she was only sixteen and if she stayed in England, it meant that she had to move to somewhere there or move to Wales, Ireland or Scotland, because Hastings family live scattered in all United Kingdom. She turned on her iPod while Melissa was playing brickbreacker on her Blackberry. With the earphones in her ears and a flight of 7 hours in front of her, Spencer started slowly to fall asleep.

* * *

_Philadelphia International Airport, Philadelphia, US._  
_September 5th, 2011_  
_09:46 am aprox_

The airplane finally landed in the Philadelphia International Airport and passengers started to wake up or move. All the Hastings took a nap three times and the rest of time were talking each other or moving of their seats. They got off the plane and walked to the baggage claim, where they picked up their luggage. Hastings sisters had 4 big suicases with them, because they needed clothes, shoes, make up, parfums, books, personal stuff and some England souvenirs. Peter and Veronica laughed when they saw all the suitcases and Peter walked to get an airport transfer just for them.

Few minutes later, Veronica walked with her daughters outside the airport. A big black van was waiting for them and Peter helped loading the luggage on it. Then, he spoke to the driver and gave him the direction of their new house, in Rosewood. Melissa took one of Spencer's handsand looked her with affection.

"Oh, don't be sad Spence, I'm here with you" She whispered to the brunette ear, kissing it after that.

"Thanks, Mel" Spencer said, squeezing one of Melissa's hands and smile a bit.

The road was long, but after and hour, they finally arrived to the house. It was a wonderful mansion with a two floor barn in the huge backyard, a beautiful turquoise pool just filled with fresh water, perfect green grass, a driveway for four cars, eight empty rooms, a barbecue and a small organic orchard just for them. Spencer and Melissa nodded with a smile, after all, their new house was really beautiful. They got down of the van with their suitcases and went to the front door, opened by Peter.

"Girls, go and pick up your rooms. Veronica and I are going to buy food and sleeping bags to Philadelphia. Want something?" Peter asked to his daughters before they made up their way upstairs.

"Yes dad! Please buy me tea" Melissa smiled to her dad.

"Oh and please buy some coffee and scones" Spencer asked to Peter, looking into the rooms and picking one the first, at right side of the stairs. It was huge and perfect, because it had two windows to the front and left side of the house.

"Okay girls, take care" He shoted before shut the door and went to his car, driving quickly to Philadelphia again.

* * *

After a light lunch and tea, Veronica asked to the girls for a ride through Rosewood. Melissa and Spencer quickly went to the car and Veronica pulled it out of the Hastings' driveway, starting to drive slowly.

"This town has changed" Spencer mumbled looking into the window and Veronica nodded.

"Yes, now the population here is almost 30,000 people. Did you remember the amount of people here before you went to England with us?" Her mom asked and Melissa looked Spencer with interest.

"Uhm, like 7,900 people" She answered dryly.

"Oh Spence, it seems that the girls of your new school are out of their classes now" Melissa slapped one of Spencer's arms to show her all the girls walking on the sidewalk of one of the Rosewood's avenues.

The girls were wearing different color coats and designer bags. Everyone looked so perfect and they were laughing and talking like the life was so perfect for them. Spencer smiled a bit, probably she would fit soon to her new school.

* * *

_Next day in the morning..._

"Spencer, c'mon! You're gonna be late! Mona will pick you up soon!" Veronica shouted to Spencer while she was fixing her hair.

"I'm almost ready!" She answered, quickly walking down the stairs and she took few sips of her coffee before the door bell rang. Melissa went to open the door and Mona Vanderwaal was standing in front of her, wearing the Rosewood Day black pleated skirt and a white short sleeves blouse. A pair of black and white Pretty Ballerina pumps were covering her feet and a Balenciaga maxi bag was hanging on one of her hands.

"Hi Mona. Spencer is coming" Melissa said leaving the short girl and Spencer went where she was, waving to everyone in the house. They walked to Mona's car and he black hair girl smiled to the brunette girl.

"Yesterday visit was so awkward, I'm sorry if my mom talked too much. She gets excited when new people come to live here" Mona explained with a laugh. She and her mother went to visit the Hastings' on Monday and they stayed until dinner time. Spencer shrugged with a nervous smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, it's a good thing knowing that we're in the same school and we share maths and world history, isn't it?" The brunete answered, applying a fresh coat of pink cacao butter in her lips.

"Goddamm Spencer, you have a sexy accent!" Mona gasped in answer to Spencer's question, just arriving to Rosewood Day. "Now let's go, I'm sure you'll kill it" She said, sauntering through the school entrance and Spencer followed her.

The school was a one floor structure, but enough big and old for keep the students safe and comfortable. Mona explained to Spencer that Rosewood Day had a Hockey Field team with other teams like Lacrosse, Soccer, Judo, Basketball, Cheerleaders, Swimming, Athletics and Rythmic Gymnastics, just for girls. Rosewood School was an institution only for girls, but boys were attending there too, separated of the girls. They barely see each other, so they didn't know enough to talk. Also, the small girl explained to Spencer that the classrooms were huge and cool, the professors were demanding and good, the library was a perfect place for study or relax, the patio had large and beautiful gardens and facilities, the cafeteria had excellent food, and guess what? They had their own Starbucks Coffee Shop inside of the school!

Spencer was happy, after all, the school was really expensive and it worth a lot. She did her way to her locker and look it with a smile. Then, Mona and her walked to their Math classroom, when Spencer accidentally colided with a stunning blonde with big blue eyes.

"Be careful, you fucking moron" That girl said, looking Spencer with narrow eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Spencer answered, sauntering to the classroom.

"Hanna, you shouldn't have treated her like that. Maybe she hadn't saw you" Aria snapped to Hanna and before the blonde could say anything, the tiny girl was kissed by other blonde.

"Ali, what a surprise" Aria laughed looking to her girlfriend with a huge grin, sightly blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush" Alison giggled watching Aria and then, she said 'hi' to Hanna.

"Where are Emily and Courtney? They're late" Hanna asked to the couple with restiverness.

"We aren't Hanna!" The two girls shouted, walking quickly to the other girls with a smile.

"Thank to God, now can we go to our math class? We're late" Hanna said and the other girls nodded, opening the door.

Spencer was looking to the door when five stunning girls entered. One was alone and immediately caught her attention. They sat down together and all the girls in the classroom started to talk to them. Spencer knew that they were the popular ones. Mona nudged Spencer before the teacher started to talk, noticing that Spencer was still looking Hanna.

"You're almost drooling for Hanna Spencer, conceal a bit!" The girl laughed and Spencer blushed. "Hanna isn't an easy girl, I tried to date her, but fuck, it was impossible. She's so cool and gorgeus" Mona whispered with a grin, pointing to the five girls.

"That's Emily Fields" She said pointing Emily, a tanned tall girl with raven black hair. "She's the Swimming team captain and one of the best Pensylvannia's swimmer. Actually she's dating Courtney DiLaurentis, the Lacrosse team captain". Her finger pointed to a skinny blonde with heart shaped face, long straight hair and big blue eyes.

"Courtney has an identical twin, Alison, who is the Student Council President" Mona now pointed Alison who had the same features as her twin, but her hair was in perfect blonde locks and her eyes with black eyeliner on it. "And Alison is dating Aria, the best artist and actress ever in Rosewood Day" Mona's finger aimed a short dark haired girl with big green eyes and gorgeous face.

"So they're like the 'Mean Girls' of this school, but they're nice if they want. Also, Hanna is the Cheerleader captain, so if you want to be on a team, be nice to her. She can help you a lot" Mona whispered and the two girls paid attention to the diagnosis test and reviewing of the contents of last year.

After an hour and a half, they were out of the class and Spencer walked to the bathroom. Hanna walked behing, astonished with Spencer's beauty. It wasn't a common beauty, she had something attractive, more than other girls she dated before. Spencer was wearing the Rosewood Day black pleated skirt, a white and tight short sleeves blouse. Her head had a gray twenties style hat, her feet were covered by a gray Tory Burch ballerina shoes whom almost made Hanna shout. How a nerdy girl like Spencer could have that shoes for school? And her bag was from Marc Jacobs. The iPhone case of Spencer was from Burberry. Hanna was scared, what if that girl was planning of dethrone her and her friends of their fashion queens position?

Spencer just got out of the w.c. and looked to Hanna, who was staring her. She swallowed nervously and Hanna smiled a bit.

"How a nerdy girl like you have so nice clothes and stuff?" She asked without hesitation in her voice.

"My parents are rich and I lived in England, Slonane Street. Figure it out" Spencer answered dryly, sauntering to the hall and looking for Mona.  
Hanna was frozen in the bathroom. Spencer had a sexy raspy tone of voice with a fucking beautiful British accent, she was stunning, nerdy, knew about fashion, was bold... She felt like she would fall in love with her...

What Hanna and Spencer didn't knew is that they were together ten years ago.

_It's a matter of time before Alexis and Maia were together again._


	5. Autumn Winds

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not updating this before! University tooks away my free time :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you like it or have suggestions, I like feedback ^-^

A/N 2: Still looking for someone to roleplay PLL lesbian pairs on Tumblr. Message me at frannieinthegardn and we can talk about a cute couple for roleplay :3 Please do it, I'm sure we'll have feelings and that omg please guys!

* * *

_September 23rd, 2011_  
_Rosewood Day Students Lockers._  
_12:30 pm._

"Hey Spencer, are you coming with us after class? Mona, Aria, Emily, Ali and I we'll go shopping to the mall and probably eat to Rive Gauche" Offered Courtney with a smile to the brunette while they were on their lockers, taking all the necessary books and notebooks for their upcoming classes. It was friday, a sunny and warm friday of summer, just near autumn. The air was still hot there, but with a trace of cold wind of fall and the trees were showing the first signs of the upcoming season.

Spencer nodded with a smile to the blonde girl closing her locker. "I'd love to go, thanks Courtney" Was the answer of the brunette while they started to walk to their upcoming Spanish class, where also Mona and Paige McCullers (Mona's friend) were too.

"Courtney? Oh no no no, please Spence, just call me Court as the girls do... It seems that you'll be one of us soon" The blonde girl uttered with a grin fixing her hair with her free hand.

After Spencer arrived to Rosewood Day and Hanna snapped to her with the result of Spencer winning their little fight, the other popular girls decided that the brunette should be on their group, even if Hanna didn't like that decision. At first it was kinda awkward because the girl didn't get all the other girls jokes, but then, they explained some things and she understood. Her parents were glad that their daughter was doing friends quickly and also, trying to do many things for the school. Volunteering it was one of the things that Spencer enjoyed to do often in England. Giving food to poor people, rescue street dogs, helping to clean places full of rubbish... Yes, she was a 'good girl'. And also, doing that kind of things would look perfect on her university application letter when she had to write it, with the thing that she won a Freshman Hockey Field Championship that 2011.

* * *

After an intense day of school, Spencer and the rest of the girls went to the mall. Paige joined to them at the last minute with Jenna Marshall, her girlfriend, who had a hot step brother called Toby Cavanaugh. Due they were many for a small car, Mona offered to give a ride to Spencer, Paige and Jenna, Alison and Courtney would give a ride to their girlfriends. Hanna discarded the invitation because it was the first cheerleaders practice and as their captain, she must be there.

Both cars of Alison and Mona were playing 212 by Azealia Banks out loud and all the girls were singing and dancing, laughing hard when their hands collided or when they sang somthing wrong in the lyrics.

After half an hour they arrived to Rosewood Mall, getting down of the cars and walking inside. Handbags of fashion brands like Kate Spade, Diane von Furstenberg, Saint Laurent, Jimmy Choo, Proenza Schouler, Mullberry and Balenciaga were hanging on girls arms and they walked like they were Rosewood's supermodels group. Sauntering into different stores, the girls handbags slowly disappeared under the colorful bags of the stores filled with clothes, shoes, parfums, makeup, accesories and everything that they could buy with their credit cards.

It was 6:30 pm. and the girls were tired, so Aria said that it was time to go to Rive Gauche for dinner and then, going to home. The girls agreed with the petite brunette and all walked slowly, but happy because they got new things for upcoming season. When they arrived to the restaurant,

* * *

_September 23rd, 2011_  
_Rosewood Day's Gym_  
_15:30 pm_

"Move your bodies ladies! Summer is out and we need to win this year!" Mrs. Benson -the cheerleaders coach of Rosewood Day- yelled to the girls while they were doing some heating exercise before trying to do the first cheerleading routine for a local championship. Hanna was particularly distracted, thinking about Spencer and how she looked across the week. For being a brainy SAT girl, the brunette had an awesome fashion sense that all the girls of the school noticed.

Suddenly Hanna fell off to the floor of one of her mates arms and she hit her leg. Fortunately it will leave her a bruise only on her leg. She immediately stood up and continued practicing with the other girls, now upbeat when she did a perfect jump with a twist in the air and everybody congratulated her. Hanna felt very cheerful for that and the two hours of practice ended so fast that she felt a bit sad.

"Hanna, wanna crash at my house with the girls? We can do some_ 'heating exercises'_ there, my parent's left me alone all the weekend" Ashlee, a Hanna's cheerleading mate offered to the blonde with a sly grin, biting her lip. Hanna knew that those _'heating exercises'_ were really an all night long _Daisy Chains_* party and she wasn't interested on participate of an event like that.

_*(A/N: Daisy Chain is a song from Pop Evil. The lyrics of the song are about an orgy)._

"Ash, I don't think so... My mom arrives today from Philly and I'm sure that she will need help with her clothes. Maybe next time" The blonde smiled to the tanned girl, whom nodded, still have that sly grin, leaving Hanna alone on the lockers.

She sighed in relief of rejecting another tempting sex night. Her cheeks has a shade of pink and Hanna looked bashfully to the mirror on her own locker, analyzing her body. _Was she enough hot for hook up with any girl?_ Certainly yes, even some of her teachers looked her with desire. _Was she ready to have sex?_ Sometimes yes, sometimes no. She was afraid if it would hurt and if she found someone who was perfect for having her first time. But then, a thought knocked her, a horrible thing: _Tom and what happened when she was seven years old_. The tears filled her eyes and she was crying alone on the lockers, wishing that Spencer (Spencer? Why? It wasn't her favourite girl and it was the first person she could thought for give her some peace), her friends or Ashley were with her.

After twenty minutes crying, she dressed up, went out of the gym and walked to her car, getting into it and quickly drove to her home, hoping that her mom was already there. For her luck, Ashley was unpacking her bag and smiled to her daughter. "Hi Hanna, how was your practise today?" The woman asked now leaving the dirty clothes on a basket for washing them later and turned to the blonde girl.

Both hugged tight with a smile and then, Ashley picked up a small box of her bag, handing it to Hanna. "This is for you, I bet that you would like to wear it in school. The collection didn't arrived here as far as I remember" The woman said while Hanna squealed with OPI's revamped Nice Steams! nail polish collection.

"God mom, thanks!" The blonde hugged Ashley tight, still excited because any of the girls of the school didn't noticed that beautiful collection, because they were waiting for Justin Bieber's OPI collection. Immediately she opened the pink nail polish, starting to paint her nails.

Hanna was grateful for having a mom like Ashley. Maybe they didn't share enough time together, but their bond was very strong and they loved each other, something very important for the blonde girl.

* * *

Every year in October, Rosewood Day does a Halloween ball for the girls and boys whom attend that school and also, for other teenagers and young adults until 24 years old.

Spencer received an invitation from Mona, other from Lucy, a girl from the Hockey Field team and two invitations more. Spencer wasn't the girl who liked balls; in fact, she rather stay in home reading, playing chess with Melissa or her father, watching a movie or other thing that wasn't related to choose dresses (or costumes), dance all night, probably get wasted and stuff like that.

On the other hand, Hanna was shirty with the invitations. This year she had more than 100 cards from single girls and boys inviting her to the Halloween dance; some boxes of chocolate, roses, flowers, makeup... That got her on her nerves and when she saw other card on her locker asking her for go to with a random girl to the ball, she pushed angry the door and ran away, with tears on her eyes.

Spencer followed Hanna to the 'backyard' of the school, a forest where the girls had forbidden trespass for their safety. The brunette found the blonde crying, curled up and that made her feel sad. Without hesitation, she leaned down and enveloped Hanna in a hug. The blonde girl squirmed at first, but when she smell Spencer's parfum (Anais Anais of Cacharel), she relaxed, but her eyes still tearing.

"Hanna, what's going on?" Spencer asked and Hanna pouted, starting to cry again. "Wanna skip classes and go for a ride? I bet that you'll be fine with that" Proposed the tall girl, stroking that blonde silky hair.

Hanna just nodded and they walked to her car. She handed the keys to Spencer and she started to drive, looking to Hanna with a frown on her eyebrows. After one hour driving, they were outside Rosewood and the brunette stopped near woods. Then, she drove through them, spotting a lake where they could be alone. Hanna was afraid of being there, but when Spencer helped her to get out of the car and put her coat near the lakeside, Hanna trusted her.

"Why were you crying? I'm worried and you know that you can trust in me Han" Spencer whispered gently touching one of Hanna's arms. The blonde nodded and looked to the water.

"My foster father raped me when I was seven... And after that, I hadn't had anything with anyone... And the ball is an opportunity for hook up and I..." Tears flooded her eyes and Hanna cried again, feeling Spencer's arms around her body again, making her feel safe of everything.

"Oh God" The brunette whispered, now pressing the other girl's head against her chest. "Don't be sad, I'm here for you" She mumbled, feeling a bit embarrased for what she revealed.

"Thanks" Hanna whispered against Spencer's skin and kissed her chest with love. "I'm glad to have you"

"So I do" Spencer answered, still stroking Hanna's hair, while they were in a comfortable silence. The things now were sightly okay, but that was just starting...


	6. I'll be there for you (Part 1)

_A/N: Hi and sorry for not update before, university hijacked my free time to write with homework and tests :'( By the way, this is sightly short because I'll end write this in the evening. I hope you like it :3_

* * *

Life can give you a lot of surprises, and Spencer knew it from first hand hearing Hanna talk about the horrible details of Tom Marin and how he raped her when she was a little child. The brunette felt a rush of angry, how could a man do that to a little girl? How? But she relaxed when Hanna told her that now he was in jail and maybe he wouldn't be free again. Also, Ashley Marin demanded him after his arrest and won the complaint. His two small business were now her property and if they were still successful in the future, Hanna will inherit them, making her living a comfortable life forever. A cute girl with a lot of money and two small business, something good for everyone who wanted to live free of work.

When Hanna stopped crying, it was a bit late and Spencer had to be home before 7 pm. They walked to the blonde's car and Spencer quickly drove to her place, feeling bad for leaving Hanna alone again. They kissed on the cheeks and the brunette walked to her house, calling at the door; but nobody answered. Great. Nobody was in home. Then she phoned Melissa and nodded when her sister told her that they were on a party at Rosewood's Country Club. Perfect. Spencer was missing a fancy (and boring) party with her family, but she felt cool; after all, she didn't like too much that parties, except for wearing fancy dresses, shoes, makeup, jewels, purses, coats and hairdressing coiffures; making her feel and look like a 1920s woman.

The brunette went inside her house and walked around it. It was her first time completely alone there and she felt a bit lonely. Thanks to the hockey field practices, outings with her friends after school to the mall or other places, trips to book stores or libraries for buy new books or reading and her own trips to explore Rosewood, Spencer didn't felt the lack of presence of her parents and Melissa in house. Her sister was attending her third year of Economic Consulting at UPenn and they talked everyday on Skype or by WhatsApp, so they barely miss each other.

But now she was alone on a cold and windy friday night of autumm in her house, craving to have fun and without her friends near.

With a sigh, Spencer turned on tv in the living room, catching the first minutes of a documentary of Mayan civilization on History Channel. She sat down on the couch with a cold can of Arizona raspberry tea and a bowl full of Nutter Butters, when the home bell rang loudly. "I'm going" She yelled rushing to the door. When she opened it, Courtney, Alison and the other girls got in Hastings' house looking Spencer with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? You don't call or shit like that?" The brunette asked sightly mad with her friends. She liked them, but she hated the fact that they had come to her house without telling her first.

"You owe us an explanation Hastings!" Alison answered with her hands on her tiny waist, looking Spencer with narrow eyes, getting closer to her face. "What's going on between Hanna and you? And don't say anything, because you never did truancy before as far as we know; and today you and Hanna weren't with us at History or other classes after lunch time" The blonde smirked finally raising an eyebrow and Aria took one of her hands.

"Ali, babe, stop. Maybe you're assuming wrong things between them" Aria stated hugging her girlfriend an kissed one of her cheeks with love. Alison smiled to her and kissed her cheek back.

"Chill out Ali! Maybe they were shopping without us" Courtney joked and all laughed, because Hanna was the shopaholic of the group. But Spencer shook her head and sighed, sitting down again in the couch.

* * *

"Girls, you know that Hanna is the hottest girl in our school and probably of all Rosewood, right?" Spencer asked and all the girls nodded in silence, watching her facial expression. It was hard like a stone, trying to not show what she was feeling. "And you know what happened when she was seven, right?" The girls nodded again and Spencer took her can, crumpling it a bit with her hand, now breathing hard.

"Spencer, what's going on?" Emily asked worried about Spencer and Hanna. She liked them a lot, specially Spencer, because she told her many cool stories about Europe. Spencer ended crumpling her can and looked it with a serious face.

"Well, today Hanna received another invitation for the Halloween's Ball on her locker and she got a nervous breakdown. She was crying on school's backyard and I followed her there..." Spencer started to tell what happened and the girls eyes grew wider and suddenly they were crying very sad. They had to help Hanna with all the process of recovery from her rape and make her feel strong to face up life problems; growing up with that trauma and fear of being raped. Sometimes Hanna wished that she was dead and even those days, she kept that suicidal thoughts. Alison hugged Spencer and Courtney, Courtney hugged Emily and Aria and Aria hugged Spencer, making a circle hug, still crying for Hanna. She looked so happy and stronger nowadays that they didn't remember what happened in her childhood.

"We should call her" Spencer mumbled, finally able to talk after crying and the girls nodded in response, phoning Hanna. "I got her on the phone!" Aria exclaimed with her cellphone on speaker. "Hey, what's up?" The little brunette asked to the blonde, having a heavy sigh in response.

"Nothing much, what about you Ar?" Hanna asked sighing while she was lying on her bed, covered with fuzzy blankets and the dark of the house enveloped her in a peaceful environment. There wasn't any sound more than the fridge, the wind, some cars and she talking to the phone. That's all that Hanna needed at that minute.

"Same... Anyway, want to come to Spencer house? Maybe we could use the barn to throw a party before the other Hastings' arrives here" Aria giggled with the girls and Spencer frowned. _"I'm not gonna clean alien puke!"_ She whispered making the girls laugh. Even Hanna snickered at the phone hearing that joke.

"No, I dont' want, thanks. I'll be here at home, I gonna sleep" Hanna whispered, now doing a fake yawn, so the girls will hung up the phone. She needed to be alone for a while, so next day she would be fine and happy as usual.

"Ok, bye then" Aria answered and hung up the phone putting it in her pocked with a sigh. "She's sleepy, we should wait to see her tomorrow or Monday at school" All the girls nodded, but Spencer only did a move with her head, not exactly nodding.

* * *

The girls were on Spencer room stretching their sleeping bags on the floor, but Spencer wasn't there. She was on the kitchen drinking a glass of mineral water and thinking about Hanna, again. Emily went downstairs and saw her there, so she approached to the brunette.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked and Spencer blushed, mumbling_ 'Hanna'_. "I see, and me too. You should visit her now, maybe she would like you to be with her" The tanned girl suggested noticing that maybe Spencer liked Hanna and Spencer nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I'll go!" Spencer went upstairs grabbing her purse and a coat, handing to Emily a hundred dollars and her house keys. "Here you have hundred bucks, the keys of here and whatever happens, call me, okay? I'll go. Tell the girls that I went to Hanna's place and I'll crash there, I'll come tomorrow and thanks Em." Spencer shouted running to her car and started to drive to Hanna's house. Then, she called the blonde and told her that she was outside and shivering of cold. Hanna opened the door and hugged Spencer tight by her neck, so Spencer did the same with her perfect waist, entering the Marin's mansion.

* * *

"I'm glad that you're here" Hanna whispered hiding her head on Spencer's neck crook and the brunette started to stroke her fair hair with a smile, kissing her temple. "I couldn't let you alone and sad on this moment Hanna, can I crash here tonight and sleep together?" The brunette asked, feeling her cheeks flush again.

"You don't have to ask" Hanna whispered and without separating, they did their way upstairs to Hanna's room, lying on the bed and covering their bodies with the fuzzy warm blankets there. "I felt sad after our conversation, but now I'm happy to have you here... Girls know that you're with me at this moment?" Hanna asked to Spencer and she only nodded.


	7. I'll be there for you (Part 2)

_A/N: I think this is kinda short and unworthy due I haven't updated before, but the drama is coming. I have the finale of this fanfiction ready and maybe you'll cry -laughs like an evil witch-_

* * *

"I felt sad after our conversation, but now I'm happy to have you here... Girls know that you're with me at this moment?" Hanna asked to Spencer and she only nodded.

"Emily knows and I hope she told to girls that we're together, but they can't crash here because you... Well, you were trying to do some math excercises for monday or somthing like that. Em will tell a good lie for them" Spencer smirked, closing her eyes feeling how Hanna interlaced her fingers with Spencer's ones, now her hands holding as they were closer under the blanket. Spencer hugged her waist with a hand and looked Hanna into her perfect blue big eyes, smiling at the fact that they were together in that silence and alone in the blonde's house.

"Hanna, we'll wake up early tomorrow" The brunette said and the blonde pouted to her.

"Why? It's Saturday Spencer, for God's sake!" Hanna yelled and Spencer muffled her scream with the palm of her hand, giggling while Hanna was trying to speak again.

"Because we'll go to the mall and we'll spend the day there" Spencer stated, looking how Hanna's eyes sparkled with her plans.

"Oh my God, I love you so much! Thanks!" The blonde answered hugging Spencer tight and the brunette shivered in her arms.

"You're welcome and now, we should sleep" Spencer suggested taking off her sweater, then her pants and put on a shirt that Hanna lent her.

Then, they hugged and whispered a 'good night' before falling asleep together, with beautiful dreams and a peaceful sleep.  
Next morning, Spencer woke up first at seven a.m; watching Hanna, who was still sleeping. Her face was relaxed and the brunette couldn't help to find the blonde so cute and beautiful, as everybody did when they saw her. But the thought that Hanna would wake up soon sent Spencer to the kitchen. There she started to cook a French toast for Hanna and her, also a cup of green tea for Hanna and a cup of black coffee for her, with some toasts, butter and ham. Spencer put everything on a tray and went to Hanna's bed, waking up her with a kiss in the forehead. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, the breakfast is ready"

Hanna giggled when Spencer woke up with such a delicious breakfast like that. They ate everything with a conversation about what they'll do that day. Spencer had planned something perfect for the blonde and called Emily for ask her if she could take care of her house until Sunday, because Hanna asked the brunette to stay another night in her house. Emily accepted immediately, wishing them a happy day and that they would have fun.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer and Hanna were arriving to Rosewood's Mall to buy some clothes, probably some make up and some shoes, as Hanna always liked to do. Hanna took Spencer of one of her arms and they walked, talking about the autumn clothes, school issues and hallway gossips, Cheerleaders and Hockey Field experiences, food and diet, make up and parties... Everything that they wanted to talk. First they went to Saks to check out the new collection of Kate Spade and Dianne von Furstenberg bags. Then, they went to Armani Exchange, Louis Vuitton and Guess to buy some clothes. Hanna stopped in front of the new Steve Madden store to buy a pair of heels for Halloween Ball and Spencer bought some heels too.

After that, Spencer proposed Hanna to go to her car and left all the bags there, so they could go to the next store that the brunette wanted to visit. They went to Spencer's car and left the bags there, then Spencer bandaged Hanna's eyes and both giggled.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Hanna asked curious while they were slowly walking through the mall.

"I'm taking you to a special place, I know that you secretly love to go there" Spencer answered and they stopped in front of a big store, where some moms, dads and kids were picking up many things. Even some couples were there too. Spencer undid the knot of the handkerchief that covered Hanna's eyes and the blonde opened her eyes wide with a huge smile in her face.

"Oh my gosh Spencer, we're on Build a Bear!" Her smile was even huge than before and she immediately hugged Spencer, kissing her cheeks and laughing of happiness. "Gosh, I love this store!" Hanna squealed in a low voice still hugging the brunette tight to her body. She had a lot of Teddy Bears from different Build a Bear. When Hanna's mom traveled with her, they always used to went to a Build a Bear workshop and did a Teddy Bear for them, then, the stuffed animal had a special place in Hanna's bedroom. It was a tradition since Tom raped Hanna and Ashley gave to her daughter a Tebby Bear from that store.

Spencer and Hanna walked inside the store to pick up a bear and asked where were the girls side, so the bear would look like Hanna. They picked up clothes, accesories and also, a small blonde wig for the plushie. When they finished, both laughed because the Teddy Bear looked just like Hanna.

"Let me, I have this" Spencer pulled out her credit card and paid Hanna's new Teddy Bear while the blonde pouted.

"But Spencer..." She whispered, receiving the bag with her Teddy Bear and holded one of Spencer's hands.

"No, is the least that I can do to thank you for let me crash in your house last night" The brunette answered, now taking the blonde girl to the food court of the mall, so they could have a lunch.

Although Hanna was always on a sightly strict diet, today she accepted to eat a big hamburger with a lot of cheese and ketchup, a box of potato chips, a large glass of soda and even an ice cream after the lunch. Spencer and Hanna sighed because their stomachs were full of junk food and they yawned at the same time. With a laugh, they stood up, walking to Hanna's car and the blonde hugged Spencer before she opened the doors of the car.

"Can we sleep now?" The blonde asked yawning louder on the brunette's chest and Spencer nodded with a smile.

"Of course sweetheart" Spencer wrapped Hanna in her arms and kissed her forehead, stroking her back with one of her hands. "But we need to get into the car, so we'll go to your house and we can sleep the rest of the weekend if you wish" Both laughed with Spencer's joke and she got into the car, started to drive and in less than 20 minutes, they arrived to Marin's mansion.

* * *

Spencer helped Hanna with the bags of them and also, the Teddy Bear of the blonde. Then, Hanna closed the door, kicked out her shoes and went upstairs. The brunette followed her and they went to Hanna's room, where she immediately lied on her bed, smiling and waiting for Spencer. Spencer undid the buttons of her shirt and lied on the bed with a white tank top and her black skinny jeans, while Hanna only had a tank top and a hot pair of black shorts.

Spencer hugged Hanna tight to her body and Hanna hid her head on Spencer's neck crook, sighing with happiness. "Spencer, if I need you by my side, you..." Hanna started to ask to Spencer, but the brunette kissed her temple and took the blonde's chin with her fingertips, so Hanna looked her into her chocolate and perfect eyes.

"Yes Hanna, I'll be there for you" Spencer answered and Hanna kissed her hand, making both of them get blushed.

"So you'll go to Halloween's Ball with me?" Hanna asked, now yawning again in Spencer's arms, feeling the warm of her skinny body.

"Of course darling" Spencer answered without hestitation. "Now let's sleep" She was yawning too and then, they fell asleep, hugging tight and with the fact that better days were coming...


	8. Halloween Ball (Part 1)

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! I'm sick now, so I wasn't feel in the mood to write something. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter (divided in two) and if you can, leave a review. They make my heart happy ^-^

* * *

_October 28th, 2011_  
_Rosewood Day Highschool._  
_12:55 pm_

"Oh my God, my credit card is almost empty!" Courtney yelled after consulting her balance at the phone with an executive of her bank.

"Mine's too, shit!" Alison yelled after her twin, pouting and looked at Aria with puppy eyes. "I need money ba..." Before ending the sentence, Aria shooked her head.

"No Ali, you should work for it" Aria sighed, trying to pay attention to the book that she was reading for Literature, where the girls were (except for Hanna, Jenna, Paige and Spencer). It was a story of a guy who fell in love with a girl whom had a mental disability that made her lose her memory and she don't remember him after an epileptic attack. The little brunette was in tears because the couple was suffering a lot thanks to that.

Alison rolled her eyes to her girlfriend because the idea of work for the money that she needed and Mona suddenly had an idea for make quick money.

"Girls, what if you two" Mona pointed Alison and Courtney "simulate that you'll have a fight after school and we can make the girls here and another people bet who'll win? Then we can get money easy and quick, what do you think?" She smile, watching how the twins nodded with a huge smile.

"Gosh, that's perfect! You're so clever Mona!" Courtney said pecking the cheek of the dark haired girl and Alison wrinkled her nose, laughing with the mental image of her and the other blonde fighting for money. It was just like in the movies, but if that was the way to get money for finish the Halloween shopping for the ball, she was in.

Spencer, Hanna, Paige and Jenna were trying to solve a problem in Mathematics class, but Hanna was more worried about the dress that she wanted to use, the makeup that would fit to her face and another things related to Halloween's Ball instead of the maths problem.

"We got it!" Spencer said to the teacher, who immediately checked it and nodded.

"Great work girls" The miss congratulated them and the class was over. Hanna grabbed her Diane von Furstenberg maxi bag and hanged it to one of her arms. Spencer did the same with her Prada maxi bag and looked to the blonde sightly worried, because Hanna wasn't talking much or trying to make jokes or puns.

"Hanna, are you okay? You haven't talk too much today" Spencer asked to Hanna when the blonde reached her locker and she shaked her head.

"I think that everything that I have to wear on Tuesday's Ball won't fit me and you'll girls look better than me and I'll look gross and everybody will laugh of me" Hanna pouted to Spencer while the brunette laughed a bit, hugging her tight.

"No, you'll look perfect sweet heart; you're so pretty, though, I don't get why are you worried because..." Her explanation was cut off by a small poster that catched Spencer's attention. She walked to the one of the bulletin boards that were in all Rosewood's Day corridors and shaked her head with a laugh. "Our friends are incredible, no?"

"What are you talking about?" Hanna went to Spencer's side and hugged her by the waist, reading the little poster with a loud laugh. "Oh my God, the girls are so crazy! Why they would do that?" She asked to herself, now walking with Spencer to the brunette's locker.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure that it will be an epic fight between two hot blonde and popular twin" The brunette rolled her eyes, lightly rubbing Hanna's back and then, they walked through the corridor to buy a coffee from Starbucks before going to their lockers and ending the school day. All the activities after class were suspended that day because the school needed to be set for the ball.

* * *

"Go Courtney, go Courtney!" Some girls of Rosewood Day and other highscools were shouting to one of the DiLaurentis' twins while Courtney got Alison down on her knees, pulling her blonde hair. Others were yelling for Alison too, screaming and cursing.

"Fuck, don't pull it so hard Court!" Alison whispered frowning, softly punching her sister in her stomach because her hair.

"Sorry" Courtney said, now trying to fake an attempt of taking a bit of Alison's hair between her fingers.

"Bets! Bets! Do your bets, who'll win?!" A shorter auburn hair girl with freckles shouted while the DiLaurentis' were fighting. Stacey Langdon was helping them with the promise of get a little amount of money to her. Also, Emily and Aria were there with Mona, Jenna and Paige.

After Courtney and Alison fell on a mud puddle, the director of the school arrived to where they were fighting and all the girls near them ran away. Then, Alison and Courtney stood and explained to the mistress that was going on, they just walked away, soaked on mud and with money in their hands, ready to going to the mall.

* * *

_October 31st, 2011_

_Marin's Mansion_

_07:00 pm_

"Hanna, Spencer is here!" Ashley Marin shouted to her daughter, while Spencer was waiting for the blond girl downstairs. Spencer was dressed in a beautiful costume of Morticia Adams, suggested by Melissa because she was enough skinny and tall to use it.

Finally Hanna made her way downstairs, making Spencer's jaw drop. She was wearing an awesome and perfect costume of Cinderella, looking just like a doll. Her blue eyes were shining with her pastel light blue dress and her transparent shoes. Hanna's hands were covered by a pair of long gloves like the dress, her hair was combed in a perfect bun and her small white bag was the perfect complement for the dress.

On the other hand, Hanna was flabbergasted to see Spencer dressed like Morticia. Her face looked perfect with her black and white wig, her makeup made her chocolate eyes shine more than always, the cleavage that the dress that Spencer was wearing made Hanna bit her bottom lip because it was so tempting and the dress revealed how good was Spencer's body.

"Hi" They said in one voice, laughing because of that.

"Mom, can I crash at Spencer's barn?" Hanna asked to her mom, pouting a bit.

"Sure sweetheart, while Spencer's parents are okay with that" Ashley replied, kissing Hanna's forehead. "You look so pretty Hanna, I hope you behave while I'm in Barcelona"

"Of course mom, I will" Hanna nodded, taking one hand of the brunette girl. "So, can I crash tonight at your barn?"

"Since when I denied you that? Of course you can" Spencer laughed and looked at Ashley. "So if you'll travel, can I take care of Hanna while you're out of here?"

"That would be perfect Spencer, because I'm afraid to leave Hanna alone here for two weeks" Hanna's mom said, hugging tight her daughter and kissing her forehead. "See you soon darling, I'll buy you something from Balenciaga, okay?"

"Okay mom, take care" Hanna answered, kissing her mom's cheek.

"I'll do. Also, I'll try to Skype you after school or text you. Don't worry about the cellphone bill this month, I got it. Bye girls and have much fun"

Ashley smiled to Hanna before opening the door and said bye to the girls.

"After you" Spencer let Hanna get out of her house and then she walked behind her. "Ready to go to the ball?"

"We really need to go?" Hanna groaned, sitting on Spencer's new Mercedes B180, while the brunette was driving to their school.

"Yes, because we'll have a good time" Spencer gently patter Hanna's left hand and smiled to her. "And I'll personally see that"

"Thanks" The blonde smiled, sightly blushing with Spencer's words.

* * *

_Same day at Rosewood's Day Highschool Gym..._

Everything outside the building was very spooky: a lot of graves, dead flowers, trees with strange shapes, some spiders with webs, pumpkins with bright eyes and smiles; ghost sounds, witches laughing to the teenagers and young adults that were arriving... Year by year, Rosewood was the spot of Halloween party because the Halloween Ball was a crazy event. They had typical Halloween games, a house of horror that really scared you if you were alone, candies and drinks related to this date and also alcohol (but don't tell the parents, they think that their kids buy it with fake ID's).

But someone inside the gym was to stressed to enjoy the ball...

"Fuck! Hanna and Spencer were supposed to arrive like five minutes ago!" Alison yelled while she was talking to a photographer of the ball, trying to not lose her patience.

"Alison, maybe they're just arriving" Aria kissed the cheek of the blonde, trying to make her calm down.

"Yeah, maybe babe" The blonde smiled while the petite girl kissed her cheek, giving her a soft kiss in the lips. "But if they don't arrive, they'll miss the games here"

Then, Hanna and Spencer finally arrived to the ball, walking while their arms were linked. A couple of photographers took some pictures of them and after they finished, the girls just went to where her friends were.

"Hanna!" "Spencer!" "Finally you two arrived!" Alison exclaimed, getting closer to her two friends.

"Yes, we did" Spencer answered, making Hanna and the rest of the girls giggle.

"Oh my god Hanna, you look so beautiful!" Emily gasped with Hanna's costume, and the other girls congratulated her. Also Spencer was congratulated too because her Morticia costume.

* * *

In the ball everyone was enjoying so much of the activities. Emily and Courtney were screaming inside the house of horror because it was inspired in movies like IT and Saw, Aria and Alison were bobbing for apples. On the other hand, Spencer and Hanna were eating together a candy cone, when Mona arrived to hang out with them.

"Hi girls" She waved, taking some candy cones of Spencer's bag.

"Hey" Spencer replied dryly, trying to not yelling her. It was her time with Hanna and she wanted to be alone with her.

"Excuse me, but I wanna dance with Hanna" Mona smiled, taking the blonde girl of on eof her arms, almost dragging her to the dance floor.

"Spencer..." The blonde gasped, pouting to the brunette while she tried to stop Mona.

* * *

When Mona and Hanna arrived to the dance floor, "Blow" by Ke$ha was playing and they started to dance. Well, Hanna was moving side by side, she wanted to be with Spencer there, not Mona. But Mona immediately took the blonde's hands and started to make her dance.

"Mona, I don't feel like dancing" Hanna whispered to the dark haired girl ear when the music turned into a slow song and they were dancing closer.

"We dance this song and I promise you that you can go back with that boring brunette" The girl answered, slowly approaching to the blonde.

Hanna looked where Spencer was, saying a _'save me'_ with her lips. Spencer understood that Hanna started to feel uncomfortable with Mona, so she walked to the dance floor.

Few moments later, when Mona wanted to kiss Hanna, she felt that someone were touching her shoulder.

"Mona, let Hanna go" The brunette ordered to the dark haired girl, but Mona shook her head in response. "Let her fucking go!"

"What if I..." Mona wanted to answer with a _'What if I don't'_, but Spencer slapped her face enough loudly to stop the music and make everyone look where they were.

"You must respect with someone don't want to do something, bitch" The brunette looked at Mona and then at Hanna, who was trembling a bit.

"Spence... You shouldn't" Hanna whispered and Spencer went to her side, kissing her temple.

"I had to, sorry" The brunette answered, asking Hanna for her hand.

Hanna and Spencer walked hand in hand to where the games were, never letting go the other girl hand, only if it was necessary to play...


	9. Halloween Ball (Part 2)

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know, I'm giving a stupid excuse with studies, but I had a writer's block until today that I finished a few minutes ago! To all the awesome people that is following this, or left a review or put this story into their favourties,__** THANKS**__. And big __**thanks**__ too to the ones that put me into their favourite authors, it's a big honor for me though._

_However, I'm actually doing a section on my Tumblr (frannieinthegardn) to answer every review of my stories, so if you post a review here, I'll reply it there. Now, this is kinda short, but I hope you like it. Reviews and everything that you want to tell me is more than welcome guys! Enjoy this :)_

* * *

"That was freaking scary!" Emily and Courtney said in unison when they got out of the House of Horror hand in hand with their skins sightly pale.

"I can bet it, you two were screaming loud" Alison snickered to her friends as Aria poked her on her ribs. "Ouch!"

"Don't make fun of our friends babe" The petite brunette with her head as she started to look for Spencer and Hanna. "Where are Spence and Han by the way?"

"I saw Spencer fighting with Mona on the dance floor because of Hanna" Jenna answered to the question, waving to the girls while she was waiting Paige to get a drink for her.

"Oh my God, and we lost it!" Alison pouted and Jenna snickered, not because she was making fun of Alison, it was because she reminded how the brunette slapped the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, you did" Jenna nodded as Paige hugged her by behind, kissing her temple.

"Here you have babe" Paige whispered in Jenna's ear as she handed her a glass filled with orange juice and the auburn girl smiled to her.

"Thanks" Jenna kissed her girlfriend and looked her. "The fight of Spencer and Mona was good, I was just telling the girls that those two were fighting"

"Oh yeah, they did" Paige snickered and nodded. "It seems that nobody mess with her new girlfriend"

"New girlfriend?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow to Paige. "Do you think that Spencer likes Hanna? Because I do"

"Certainly. I mean, look how she looks at her everytime that they're together! And you can notice how Spencer drools by Hanna when she attends cheerleading practices... Same when Hanna attends Spencer's Hockey Field practices" Paige smirked and the girls nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe, but we can't say that they are dating, girls" Aria looked to the group of girls, shooking her head. Although Paige and Emily and all here friends were right, she didn't wanted to pressure Spencer and Hanna in case that they really love each other and they had a relationship. But they were right, Spencer was nothing but lovely with Hanna and Hanna was nothing but so sweet to Spencer.

"Stop being a party pooper Aria, they just fuck each other with their looks. Besides, what kind of friend goes to your house and sleep with you in nothing but underwear and treats you like a girlfriend? Or what kind of friend does a sleepover with chick flicks and romantic comedies while they cuddle?" Alison asked to her girlfriend, sightly frowning. At this point, Aria could agree with everybody that Spencer and Hanna were more than friends.

"Maybe..." Aria whispered, looking where Hanna and Spencer were, so they could take the picture that Alison wanted of all of them for the yearbook.

* * *

"Han, are you okay?" Spencer asked to the blonde after they were bobbing for apples. Hanna catched an apple in her mouth winning a bag of candy cones that Spencer had in her hand and then, the blonde rushed to the toilette to fix her makeup. The brunette immediately followed her, waiting Hanna outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just fixing my makeup" Hanna answered getting out of the toilette with a small smile. "Let's go where the girls are?"

"Sure sweetheart. Are you tired? You look like you are sleepy" The brunette whispered while they were walking to where her friends were.

"Yes, can we go to my house first? I need to go get my stuff there" Hanna asked while they walked where their friends were and she poked Emily in her ribs.

"Ouch Han!" Emily said, frowning a bit after the poke and then, both girls laughed.

"Okay girls, let's take the photo soon, alright?" Alison shouted and immediately all the girls were making a cluster in front of the camera.

The picture was a real mess of some spooky, sexy and so-much-Disney-influence costumes for the picture, but all the girls looked really great. Spencer was dressed as Morticia Addams, Hanna as Cinderella, Emily as Pocahontas, Aria as Lydia from Beetlejuice, Courtney as Barbarella, Alison as Sleeping Beauty, Jenna as a girl of Moulin Rouge and Paige as Jack the Skeleton in a girly version. After a few photos, the group split when Hanna started to yawn, telling Spencer that she wanted to go to sleep. The girls exchanged a lot of "goodbye's" and "have a good time" while Spencer and Hanna left the ball.

"You know, I'm not really sleepy at all" The blonde laughed to Spencer when they were in the brunette's car.

"Such a good liar Hanna" Spencer shooked her head with a smile, looking at Hanna. "Anyway, I'm glad that we left the ball early, because I was getting a bit bored" She confessed driving to a 24/7 food mart in the centre of Rosewood, to buy something to eat.

* * *

After 20 minutes driving, Spencer and Hanna reached the store and walked there hand in hand, looking cool because it was Halloween and their costumes were perfect. Hanna grabbed a shopping basket and Spencer put there some cans of Arizona tea and juice of different flavors, a pack of bagels, another pack of pretzels with peanut butter, Heinz ketchup, Kraft mayonnaise, M&M's, ice cream, bubblegums, potato chips and skittles. Everything for a sleepover full of spooky movies on TV. Then, they paid everything and Spencer drove to Hanna's house, so the blonde could pick up her stuff for the next two weeks. Finally, they arrived to Spencer's barn and Spencer told Hanna that she would sleep in the couch, but the blonde said that she hasn't got any problems to share bed with her.

Hanna poured two glasses of tea, served in a bowl a mix of potato chips and pretzels with the jar of peanut butter and the mayonnaise and ketchup in another small bowl, taking everything in a tray to the living room of the barn while Spencer was cleaning her room (again). Then Spencer went to the living room, sit on the couch and told Hanna that they should take off the costumes before starting to watch the movies. Both girls discarded their costumes and cleaned up their faces in the bathroom, put their hair in a messy ponytail and put their pijamas: one pink with little scattered red hearts for Hanna and one white with little scattered light blue bow ties for Spencer.

Hanna sauntered to the living room followed by Spencer and they sat on the couch. Immediately Spencer turned on the tv and they started to watch "Hocus Pocus", laughing in some scenes. They were in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was so familiar and comfortable than they didn't wanted to broke up it.

As Nightmare before Christmas started, Spencer lied on the couch and Hanna snuggled in her chest, so Spencer wrapped her arms around her body. Sometimes Hanna silently kissed the brunette in her chest and made her smile, while Spencer kissed the blonde's forehead silenty too, happy that they were together there without risk of any one interrumpted them.

* * *

Three movies later (they watched Saw and they were almost pucking with all the blood and gore in the movie), Hanna was sleeping in Spencer's arms; so the brunette carried the blonde in her arms to her room and Hanna woke up confused.

"Where are we?" She asked, yawning again.

"In my bed darling, just sleep" Spencer smiled and Hanna snuggled again into Spencer's arms with a smile.

"Thanks Spencer, really" She whispered looking at Spencer's dark brown eyes.

"Why?" The tall girl asked, looking at Hanna with the moonlight.

"Because you gave me the best Halloween night ever... You know, I'm popular at Rosewood's Day, but I'm really shy to meet new people and even to hangout with a girl, because I have to be so uptight and have a lot of manners. But with you everything is just so different... I can be myself and you don't get mad at it. Or I can just be here with you and I know that you won't start to tease me to have intercourse. You respect me and protect me a lot, I like that... And I'm sorry for being so ugly with you at the first day of school... Maybe I was so pissed off because I had a crush on you without know you well and you became an important part of my life" There it was. Hanna finally open up to Spencer, blushing with her final words and the brunette immediately understood why Hanna liked so much to be by her side.

They always studied together, ate dinner or lunch at school, even sometimes they had breakfast together near Hollis. Also Hanna loved to go to shopping with Spencer because she had a good taste for clothes and Spencer liked to go to Hanna's cheerleading practices because she was like Hanna's #1 fan... That explained a lot on their relationship and Spencer realized that she felt the same way. No matter what it happened, whatever was related to Hanna it was really important for the brunette.

Spencer felt a familiar sensation when she looked into Hanna's orbs and they were so close... Few inches were separating them and in a blink, their lips collided into a loving and chaste kiss. Hanna's arms were wrapped in Spencer's neck and Spencer's arms were wrapped around Hanna's waist. When they separated, they started to giggle, with their cheeks so flushed and their hearts beating fast at the same time.

"I can't actually believe that I was so important to you Han" Spencer stated, touching one of the blonde's cheeks with her fingertips, never taking off her eyes of Hanna's ones.

"Yes, you're important to me Spencer" The blonde nodded, kissing Spencer's hand smiling coyly.

"So you are for me Hanna, really. I really lo-like you" Spencer almost freaked out when she realized that she almost dropped the L word. "And I want to ask you, do you wanna be my..."

"Yes, I want" Hanna smiled, kissing Spencer again and the brunette was impressed that the blonde didn't let her finish the sentence, but it was so obvious that it was okay for her. Now she had a hottest and cute girl that loved her and it was all that matter for her.

"Alright, now let's sleep. I'm really tired" Spencer kissed Hanna's forehead and the blonde snuggled in her arms, whispering "I love you" to her new (and first) girlfriend.

That's all they needed now: lie together on a warm bed, cuddling and sleeping, knowing that the things were right between them. But the things will change soon...


End file.
